


Morning

by thegreenery



Series: Spaces [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Just fluffy sleepy boys, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slight Panic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cursing, nudity mention, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Virgil and Remus sleep in.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Spaces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652161
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Remus, kissing, cuddles, nudity mention, sex mention (joke), cursing

The comfort of sleep leaves Virgil slowly, the light of the rising sun peeking through the window with innocent shyness and warming his closed eyelids. He grumbles, half-awake, and rolls onto his stomach only to be blocked halfway by a large, warm body. 

His eyelids fly open, wide with panic - he doesn’t remember falling asleep with someone - but he relaxes when he sees the pale skin riddled with scars, dark curls with a silver streak, and thin mustache twitching with restlessness even in sleep. Remus must have come in late last night, probably bothering Roman again. Virgil holds back a snort and settles for an eye roll, stubbornly ignoring the telltale warmth of a light blush dusting his cheeks when he realizes Remus is naked below the purple sheets that cover the both of them. Virgil drapes an arm across Remus’ shoulders, cuddling closer to his space heater of a boyfriend.

Everywhere their skin touches alights Virgil’s blood with warmth. He suddenly wishes that he isn’t wearing his hoodie, a desire that surprises him. Usually, he can’t stand touch. The sensory overload of touching another person is close to painful some days, the panic in his system identifying every stimulus as a danger. But sometimes, early in the morning like this, the touch starvation comes creeping in and Virgil wants nothing more than to curl up into Remus’ chest and melt into his fiery heat. 

Careful not to move too much, Virgil scoots up the bed and buries his face in Remus’ neck. He breathes him in, his musk-and-sweat scent surprisingly comforting. Soon, Virgil’s breathing is slowing to match Remus’ and he can feel himself drifting off again.

\---

Remus wakes up when the sun is a little higher in the sky. His arms tighten around the small, icy form curled on his chest, a sleepy grin lifting his lips as he looks down at Virgil. The anxious Side’s face - normally pinched with worry - is relaxed, soft. Remus frowns at the eye bags that are dark enough to rival his own, but is quickly distracted with holding his laughter as Virgil begins to talk in his sleep.

This isn’t the first time this has happened. Long periods of time with heavy amounts of stress have sent Virgil down this path of forgotten dream conversations many times. To Remus’ knowledge, this is the first time this has happened in a while. He should be worried, but the mumbled words currently tumbling from Virgil’s pale lips hold his attention.

“‘Mfuck off, Ro.” Virgil’s voice is even more gravelly with sleep, the low rumble on Remus’ neck raising goosebumps along his neck and arms.

Remus holds back giggles and whispers as quietly as he can. “What did my idiotic brother do this time, baby?”

Virgil groans with what could be any number of emotions. “He’s stupid.”

Remus hums in sympathy. His hand on Virgil’s lower back begins to move in slow circles, massaging the tension out of his muscles. “Tell me about it.”

Virgil shifts a little, then lifts his head. His purple bangs are messy, pale face red in certain places from laying on Remus’ shoulder. His mismatched purple and green eyes are unfocused and squinting. Remus smiles. He couldn’t wish for a more beautiful boyfriend.

“Rem?” Virgil’s words are still slurred and low, but with a bit more focus. “Sorry.”

Remus pecks Virgil’s forehead, his answering smile soft and bright. “No, no, V. Don’t apologize! You know you’re absolutely adorable when you sleep talk.”

Virgil, now scowling in a way that makes Remus’ chest fuzzy, buries his face back into Remus’ neck. “No. Shut up.”

Remus laughs and tangles his long fingers in Virgil’s tangled locks. “Kitten, don’t hide.” When there’s no response, Remus tries again. “Kitten? Can I see your face, please?” Virgil sighs and lifts his head. Although his bangs fall halfway over his face, Remus can still see how deliciously red his little kitten has gotten from his compliments. “Oh,” he cooes, “There you are, baby.”

Virgil sighs again and lowers his face farther so his bangs hang lower. Remus clicks his tongue. The hand in Virgil’s hair trails down to his chin and slowly lifts his face back up.

“What’s wrong, kitten? Still sleepy?”

The blush on Virgil’s face deepens and spreads to the tips of his ears. He mumbles something too low for Remus to hear.

“What was that, baby?”

“I’m not a kitten.”

Remus gasps dramatically, the hand on Virgil’s chin dropping to his own mouth. “Virgil! How dare you say such blasphemous things!” Unable to keep up the act, Remus dissolves into manic giggles. “Of-fucking-course you’re a kitten, baby, you purr!”

Without Remus’ hand holding his face up, Virgil dips back into his boyfriend’s neck. “I do not purr!”

Remus scoffs. He doesn’t respond, instead lifting the hand on Virgil’s back up to the Side’s bony shoulder blades. Remus presses down on the sharpest part of the left shoulder blade and rubs it in circles. Immediately, Virgil goes limp in Remus’ arms, and a low rumbling noise vibrates in his chest. Remus giggles, triumphant, and presses kisses along Virgil’s cheekbone.

Obviously struggling to retain his consciousness, Virgil mutters, “Fuck you.”

Remus laughs. “If you want, V. You just have to admit that you’re my kitten.”

Remus’ chest warms at the low, shuddering breath from the Side beside him. He presses down harder on Virgil’s shoulder blade and inwardly cheers at the tiny whimper that rewards him. “F-fucking...fine. I’m...I’m your kitten.” The last few words are muttered, but still audible. Remus presses more kisses to Virgil’s face.

“I love you, baby.”

“Yea, yea. Love you too, Rem.”

**Author's Note:**

> They are. Babey


End file.
